Lo que sucede en los aposentos del rey
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Lo que sucede en los aposentos del rey, se queda en los aposentos del rey. Capítulos en los que podemos ver como la relación de Arturo y Merlín avanza para convertirse en algo más que una amistad.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Lo que sucede en los aposentos del rey…

 **Resumen:** Lo que sucede en los aposentos del rey, se queda en los aposentos del rey. Capítulos en los que podemos ver como la relación de Arturo y Merlín avanza para convertirse en algo más que una amistad.

 **Notas:** Me gustaría que dejen sus comentarios, es la segunda vez que hago un Merthur y no estoy muy segura de sí los personajes me salen bien, estoy tratando de hacerlos lo más parecido a lo que son en realidad. Gracias por leer y comentar. Cualquier comentario que pueda ayudarme a escribir sobre esta pareja mejor, o cualquier recomendación o sugerencia es bienvenida.

* * *

\- ¡Merlín! - escuchó su nombre y giro los ojos nada sorprendido. Estaba ayudando a Gaius a hacer una poción mientras que el imbécil de su rey le requería de su presencia.

A veces pensaba que él no podría cambiarse sólo si Merlín no estaba, Arturo tenía a Gwen para ayudarlo, ¿porque le exigía ayuda a él?

Ah claro, ya recuerda... Trata de hacerle la vida imposible.

\- ¡Merlín! - otra vez resonó por las paredes del castillo la voz del rey furioso.

\- Mejor ve, o te meterás en problemas. - le dijo Gaius.

Merlín suspiro y se levantó pesadamente, se dirigió más bien rápido a la alcoba de su señor y abrió la puerta, el nunca tocaba antes de hacerlo, por eso no vio necesidad alguna de hacerlo ahora, y se sorprendió cuando interrumpió un beso de sus reyes, Gwen se separó sonrojada y sonriendo, mientras y que Arturo se quejó con el primero por pasar sin tocar y segundo por no pulir bien su armadura.

Sonrió, Merlín se divertía bastante cuando Arturo se enfadaba, aunque no le gustaba cuando lo llenaba de infinitos deberes y tareas que tenía que realizar en menos de dos horas porque si no volverían a gritarle y romperle los tímpanos del oído. No negaría tampoco que se había divertido al interrumpir aquel beso.

Guinivere salió de ahí y quedó sólo con el rey en sus aposentos.

\- ¿Su majestad desea que pueda pulir su armadura adecuadamente? - Merlín hizo una reverencia, hablando sarcásticamente y burlándose.

\- Merlín - gruñó feroz, el _jodido_ de su rey - , Más respeto, siempre has sido un insolente.

Merlín se rió, él no era nada obediente, ni sumiso, sabía que a Arturo le gustaba así, si no, sería muy aburrido, ¿no?

Arturo le dio su pesada armadura y Merlín al recibirla en brazos casi se cae de cara contra el piso, y fue el turno de Arturo de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

\- Cuando termines de pulirla como tiene que ser Merlín, limpiarás los establos.

Merlín giro los ojos, se lo había esperado, no era para nada raro que su insoportable rey le diera para hacer demasiadas tareas, era el pasatiempo preferido de Arturo, hacerle la vida imposible llenado la de tareas, en las cuales, no puede usar su magia por miedo a ser descubierto.

\- Y luego quiero que vengas a mis aposentos. ¿Entendido?

Merlín hizo un par de comentarios que le sacaron una sonrisa al rey y se marchó a empezar a hacer todos sus deberes. Eran demasiados y después tenía que volver a la alcoba del rubio, que quien sabe que tarea le hará hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Lo que sucede en los aposentos del rey…

 **Resumen:** Lo que sucede en los aposentos del rey, se queda en los aposentos del rey. Capítulos en los que podemos ver como la relación de Arturo y Merlín avanza para convertirse en algo más que una amistad.

 **Advertencias:** Un poco subido de tono.

* * *

Cuando llegó a los aposentos del rey, después de terminar su trabajo, y lo miró agotado, quejándose por lo bajo, Arturo estaba sin remera y Merlín había aprendido a sentirse cómodo con el estando en interiores, pero a veces no podía evitar mirar su bien formado pecho, porque dios, ¿Quién no querría tener un cuerpo así? Y sin embargo a Merlín le daba un poco de miedo, porque él no envidiaba esos pectorales, no, él quería tocarlos, se moría de ganas de acariciarlos y sentir la piel desnuda del rubio contra la suya. El rey se debe haber dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba, porque lo miraba raro.

Por otro lado, Arturo odiaba cuando Merlín se quedaba callado, él no quería que Merlín cerrara su estúpida bocaza, quería escuchar sus comentarios, que a pesar de que lo hacían gritar y querer matarlo le arreglaban el día, siempre lo hacían las palabras de su sirviente.

\- Merlín ve a prepararme el agua para bañarme.

Y el mago obedeció a regañadientes, el siempre calentaba el agua rápido con magia, pero no podía hacerlo si Arturo no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Aprovechó que estaba distraído mientras se desnudaba para calentarle el agua.

A pesar de que Merlín siempre que se bañaba Arturo procuraba darle la espalda dejando que el rey se bañara sólo, y tuviera su privacidad, había algo que esta vez era diferente, como que esta vez no pudo reprimir el impuso de ver por debajo de la cintura de Arturo, como siempre hizo las otras veces. Esta vez fue difícil, esta vez le costó más que nunca, y ni siquiera pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos hasta allí.

Se sonrojo de inmediato porque dioses, ¡ _Eso_ era gigante! Cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres repitiéndose que se tranquilizara, que Arturo era el rey, estaba con Gwen, y lo más importante, era su mejor amigo.

Él no iba a perder a su amigo por sus malditos deseos carnales. No se lo permitiría. Ni tampoco permitirá otra vez que sus ojos viajasen por ese bien formado cuerpo, ni vean nuevamente esa cosa enorme que Arturo tenía colgando entre las piernas.

Mientras que un muy divertido príncipe se reía de la vergüenza de su muy idiota siervo, se había dado cuenta de cómo miró fugazmente su pene y luego se concentró en hacer cualquier otra cosa. Merlín balbuceo unos segundos al ver la sonrisa presumida de Arturo y queriendo salir corriendo de la habitación, torpe como él sólo, se tropezó y cayó directamente en los brazos del rey.

\- ¡Merlín! - se acostumbró a escuchar su nombre en ese tono de voz, pero eso no quitaba que dolía cuando le gritaban en el oído. - Mira que eres torpe... No te iras, hoy necesitó que me ayudes a bañarme.

Enjabonar el cuerpo de Arturo, tocar el cuerpo de Arturo, sentir contra sus dedos el cuerpo de Arturo. Tenía un pequeño problemita ahí abajo, justo en su entrepierna, _"el pequeño hechicero"_ se levantó ( _"el pequeño hechicero"_ sin duda era un buen apodo para el pene de Merlín, pensó en dejárselo de verdad, y casi se rió de sus propias ocurrencias)

Iba a ser difícil hacer su trabajo con aquella erección atrapada en sus pantalones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Lo que sucede en los aposentos del rey…

 **Resumen:** Lo que sucede en los aposentos del rey, se queda en los aposentos del rey. Capítulos en los que podemos ver como la relación de Arturo y Merlín avanza para convertirse en algo más que una amistad.

 **Advertencias:** Nada del todo explicito pero escenas relacionadas con el sexo.

 **Notas:** Gracias por leer.

* * *

La peor parte fue sin duda alguna, cuando tuvo que enjabonar la espalda, el pecho y las piernas de su rey, Merlín nunca lo hacía, pero esta vez, Arturo le pedía que lo haga. No entendía porque el rey le pedía eso. Quizás ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía el mago y quería torturarlo, enriquecerlo hasta que finalmente explote confesándole la atracción que sentía por él.

Porque no podía evitar querer acariciar su piel, se sonrojo y se maldijo lentamente, su erección se había hecho un poco más pequeña al no ser atendida pero seguía ahí, latente, esperando la atención de Merlín, que en cualquier momento deslizaría su mano sin pensar por debajo de sus pantalones. Estaba empezando a hacerle calor en los aposentos de su rey así que se acomodó el característico pañuelo que siempre estaba puesto alrededor de su cuello, se paró y disimuladamente se acomodó bajándose un poco la remera para que no se note su problema.

\- Si no necesita más nada, me retiró señor.

Mientras que Arturo estaba más que relajado en la bañera, cerrando los ojos y lanzando pequeños suspiros por lo caliente del agua, y por las manos que dejaron de acariciar su cuerpo.

\- Alto ahí Merlín, ni que se te ocurra escapar, cabeza de chorlito.

\- ¡Tú eres un cabeza de chorlito! - respondió desafiante Merlín mientras que se volteaba para no observar como el rubio salía de la bañera y se colocaba en la cintura una toalla.

\- Idiota, no olvides con quien estás hablando, Merlín.

\- Si, con un presumido rey que en realidad es un imbécil.

\- Cállate - gruñó Arturo.

\- Tendrás que obligarme.

\- No me tientes a hacerlo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos desafiantes, tenían una expresión sería pero les daba placer pelear siempre, era simplemente perfecto para ambos.

Arturo porque a el nunca nadie lo había desafiado. Era el príncipe (ahora rey, pero sus peleas habían comenzado hace años ya atrás) y por ello nadie le tocaba un pelo, nadie podía ponerlo en su lugar (sin incluir a Morgana antes de que quisiera matarlo) y por eso se había vuelto un caprichoso que obtenía todo lo que quería siempre.

\- Que quiere su alteza real, - preguntó con sarcasmo Merlín - antes de que me retiré.

\- Quiero que me digas la verdad.

Merlín trago saliva, quizás se había dado cuenta de su erección, no es que pueda disimularla muy bien, pero hacia lo que estaba a su alcance. O será quizás que había descubierto que era un hechicero, y su amistad con él se había ido por la borda, porque Merlín entendía que Arturo es el rey y ahora tiene que preocuparse no sólo por cuidar de su propio trasero sino de todo un reino. Y Arturo, al ser hijo de Uther, es obvio que no puede tener el pensamiento muy diferente.

No sabía cuál de las dos opciones era peor, y no quería saber, rogaba porque no fuera ninguna.

\- Sé que tienes un secreto, pero ya no debes guardarlo. - la sonrisa orgullosa y arrogante de Arturo no le gustaba para nada. - Hoy sólo quería confirmarlo. Merlín, sé que es lo que sientes por mí. Sé que soy demasiado guapo y apuesto, pero tu enamoramiento por mí se pasará, o de lo contrario...

\- ¡Retén tu caballo! - Lo calló Merlín. - Yo nunca me enamoraría de una idiota como tú, Arturo - una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y eso como lo explicas?

Dijo Arturo acercándose más a él, hasta violar su espacio personal, señalando su entrepierna y apretándola con su fuerte y grande mano, haciendo que suspire y apoye su cabeza en el hombro del rey.

\- No es lo que piensas, Arturo. - consiguió decir pero no se movió, lo que menos quería es tener más contacto con esa mano.

\- Tengo la prueba en mis manos. - dijo sonriendo tan orgulloso que daban ganas de afearle la cara a golpes.

\- ¡Basta imbécil! ¿Qué te crees?

\- No sabía que sentías esto por mí, Merlín, yo...

Y Arturo no parecía querer escuchar, no parecía querer cooperar y no parecía querer entender que en realidad el NO estaba, NUNCA estuvo ni estaría enamorado de él. Entonces optó por empujarlo con fuerza, pero Arturo puso resistencia y no pudo apartarlo.

Sólo consiguió que el agarre de su mano sea más fuerte. Gimió y movió hacia adelante sus caderas, se sentía patético.

Se había puesto rojo, un poco por la rabia, pero en su mayoría por la vergüenza.

Eso hasta que miró a los ojos de su rey, armándose de valor y se encontró con unos ojos azules, oscuros y brillantes por el deseo, tembló de pies a cabeza cuando la mano de Arturo decidió cerrarse, por encima de su pantalón, en su ingle aún y mover de arriba a abajo, arqueo su espalda y su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, gimió una vez más, pero tratando de que nadie escuchara, algo medio imposible.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, pero Arturo se la retiró y beso sus dedos, sin dejar de mover su otra mano, se animó a ver sus ojos de nuevo, pero su rey estaba concentrado en mirar cómo iba creciendo su entrepierna crecer más y más, y se relamió los labios. Merlín contuvo el impulso de gritar un _"Si, oh, por favor, si, has eso con tu boca",_ porque ya sabía lo que Arturo quería hacer.

Y el hechicero no iba a negarse.

Arturo se agachó mirando con deseo aquella zona en la anatomía del joven mago y retiró sus pantalones de un tirón, sacando de paso la ropa interior.

El rubio moría de deseos de llevarse a la boca su pene y poder escuchar los sollozos, suspiros y súplicas de su siervo.

Para fortuna o mala suerte de Merlín Gauis lo llamaba, por lo que agarró a Arturo de los hombros, lo empujó hacia atrás y el rey quedó sentado en el piso, se acomodó y salió despavorido de los aposentos del rey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Lo que sucede en los aposentos del rey…

 **Resumen:** Lo que sucede en los aposentos del rey, se queda en los aposentos del rey. Capítulos en los que podemos ver como la relación de Arturo y Merlín avanza para convertirse en algo más que una amistad.

 **Advertencias:** Nada del todo explicito pero escenas relacionadas con el sexo.

 **Notas:** Gracias por leer.

* * *

Merlín cuando salió y se chocó a Gwen en el camino no podía creer su suerte, aunque considerando que él era Merlín, la mala suerte era cosa de todos los días.

\- ¡Merlín! Hace mucho que no hablamos como antes... - dijo con una sonrisa feliz ella al ver a su viejo amigo, y Merlín se sintió una persona horrible.

¿De verdad podía hacerle esto a Guinivere? ¿Arturo podía?

\- Si, es que con tu trabajo al ser reina y todo eso... - dice nervioso Merlín, inquieto y Gwen parecía notarlo. - Gwen me encantaría hablar, pero Gauis me llama.

Merlín salió despavorido hacia la habitación, y se encerró en el baño.

Entonces, ahí encerrado no le interesó que Gauis lo llamara, que el castillo se parta en dos, o que Uther descubriese su secreto. Sólo se estaba discutiendo internamente entre reír, llorar, o masturbarse.

Porque su descarada erección seguía ahí, sin querer bajarse. Pero su cabeza estaba muy confundida, no entendía nada.

Primero estaba Gwen.. Sabía que Arturo la amaba, quizás sólo Arturo estaba harto de la monotonía en la cama con Guinivere, y con él quería probar algo nuevo, en ese caso se le plantaría en frente y le diría con seguridad que con él no tiene que hacer ningún experimento.

O quizás, el deseo, la lujuria y la atracción eran sentimientos existentes entre ellos dos, pero tenían que dejarlo pasar. Primero porque Merlín es un sirviente, es un hombre, y Arturo un rey y un hombre.

Pero principalmente porque no quería perder la amistad que había formado con él.

Se harto de pensar y simplemente metió su mano en sus pantalones para poder liberar a su "pequeño hechicero".

Cuando empezó a tocarse ya no vio a Freya como otras veces había hecho, sino que vio unos ojos azules, oscuros y brillantes por el deseo, que lo miraban con una profundidad única. Reconocería esos ojos entre una multitud si quisiera. Sólo había unos ojos así, sólo había unos ojos como los de su rey, su amigo, su otra cara de la moneda.

Esta vez su mente dejó de pensar con claridad, como en los mismos aposentos, donde no se veía capaz de abrir la boca ni para replicar ni uno sólo de los inapropiados actos de Arturo. Su mente se desconectó, como si de verdad estuviera Arturo con él.

Imaginó que hacia eso con su boca, sus labios rojos y húmedos succionando toda la extensión de la carne. Y el podía sostener entre sus manos el cabello rubio de Arturo. Y Dioses.

Cuando llegó lo hizo viendo los ojos de él Pendragon, y gimió como nunca, no se había esperado que este sea su mejor orgasmo desde hace mucho tiempo. Enseguida tomó una una ducha, cuando salió fue y se disculpó con Gauis que lo regañó sólo un poco, y se dio cuenta de que era la hora de llevarle la comida al rey a su habitación. No entendía porque seguía siendo su sirviente, pensó que las cosas cambiarían mucho cuando Guinivere fuera reina.

No era raro que se equivocase pero de todos modos...

Fue a la cocina para comida para su señor, y fue directamente sin pensarlo mucho, haciendo el recorrido de memoria a la habitación de Arturo, sin embargo, parado ahí, frente la puerta de la pieza del rey... Tendría que pensárselo mejor, estaba a tiempo para pedirle a otra persona que le entregue a Arturo.

Pero decidió respirar hondo, y con valor se adentró a sus aposentos.

Cuando entró, sin tocar, por supuesto, Gwen y Arturo compartían un apasionado beso, Arturo se frotaba contra ella, seguramente para saciar ese hambre que tenía de relaciones sexuales. Los miro sorprendido.

Y Merlín no mentiría, le dolió un poco.

Pero camino y dejó con fuerza la bandeja sobre la mesa, sólo con el ruido que hizo en ese instante ambos parecían haberse percatado de que estaba ahí.

\- No quise a verlos interrumpido, mis reyes. Mis más sinceras disculpas. - hasta Gwen lo miró raro. - Señora, Sire. - hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

Arturo no hizo nada para detenerlo, sabía que estaba de mal humor, y si tenía motivos para estarlo. Arturo esta vez si que había metido la pata, cuando Merlín decía "Sire" y actuaba educadamente es que estaba furioso.

Mientras que, por su parte, Merlín estaba hecho un caos, pero había algunas cosas que tenía claras:

Por ejemplo, que Arturo estaba saciando su sed de sexo con Gwen, estaba desasiéndose de la erección que Merlín le había provocado.

Y que buscaría todos los medios que pudiera para vengarse del cabeza de chorlito de Arturo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Lo que sucede en los aposentos del rey…

 **Resumen:** Lo que sucede en los aposentos del rey, se queda en los aposentos del rey. Capítulos en los que podemos ver como la relación de Arturo y Merlín avanza para convertirse en algo más que una amistad.

 **Advertencias:** Nada del todo explicito pero escenas relacionadas con el sexo.

 **Notas:** Gracias por leer.

* * *

Venganza.

Sonríe con maldad al día siguiente, había visto a Guinivere y a Arturo besándose, cosa que no debería sorprenderle porque están casados, y sin embargo, no, Merlín no permitiría que jueguen así con su mente. Arturo no conseguiría volver a confundirlo.

Arturo lo había estado buscando para hablar con él, y eso lo sabía, mientras que Merlín sólo lo evitaba.

\- ¡Merlín!

Entonces el mago pensó que Arturo no podía vivir dos minutos sin sus atenciones.

\- ¡Merlín! Vas a acompañarme a entrenar.

\- Cuando dice acompañarlo Sire, se refiere a que yo llevaré el escudo y la espada por usted.

\- Así es.

Merlín giro los ojos.

\- Escucha Merlín, yo quería hablarte sobre lo de ayer...

Merlín sostuvo el escudo y la espada y empezó a caminar, ignorando deliberadamente a su rey, quien quería atención a todo momento, de toda persona, (aún mucho más de Merlín) hasta que llegaron al lugar donde los caballeros desenvolvían sus espadas y luchaban entre sí, sólo para ser mejores en lo que hacen y prepararse para una batalla de verdad. Todos allí se apreciaban, ninguno tenía intención de herir al otro.

Excepto por Merlín a Arturo.

Obviamente esto de entrenar tenía algo divertido, Arturo estaba distraído y Merlín podía hacer conjuros para que a Arturo le vaya peor que horrendo en el entrenamiento.

Le tendió a su rey su espada y escudo, cuando se sintió el choque de espada contra espada, Merlín vio su momento perfecto e hizo que la espada de Arturo volase de sus manos y cayera lejos de ellos. La cara de desconcierto de todos los caballeros y el rubio para Merlín fue exquisita.

Siendo sincero, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esto. Eso le enseñaría en no poner sus manos en Gwen como si ella fuera lo mismo para el que Merlín. No. Se auto convenció de que no eran celos, sólo quería que Arturo los respetara más a Gwen y a él y que no jugarán con sus sentimientos.

Continuó molestando a Arturo hasta que el rubio se cansó de la situación y para descargarse, salió a pasear.

Y Merlín iba con él, como siempre.

Y se repitió la historia, Merlín usando sus bellos y místicos poderes logró desviar cada una de las flechas que Arturo lanzaba a los pobres animales. Igual a Merlín nunca le había gustado que cazara. Se rió divertido cada vez que Arturo "fallaba" y lo miraba con una frustración increíble.

Se siente mala persona, porque al llegar, Merlín escuchó que Gwen le preguntó a Arturo como le había ido ese día, y Arturo le contestó secamente que había sido horrible, y se fue a su habitación.

Perfecto, eso le enseñaría. Sabía cuánto Arturo odiaba fallar en las cosas que mejor hacía.

Esa noche fue a llevarle la comida, y Merlín se cuidó de no abrir la bocaza, por el bien de su vida.

Dejó el plato en la mesa y le aviso Arturo, cuando estaba apuntó de marcharse sintió que su rey lo llamaba, se giró y paralizó al ver que tan cerca estaba de su rostro.

\- Hoy he estado muy distraído, Merlín. Y creó que es toda tu culpa.

Merlín cerró con fuerza sus ojos, temiendo haber sido descubierto haciendo magia, y recibir el odio de Arturo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Lo que sucede en los aposentos del rey…

 **Resumen:** Lo que sucede en los aposentos del rey, se queda en los aposentos del rey. Capítulos en los que podemos ver como la relación de Arturo y Merlín avanza para convertirse en algo más que una amistad.

 **Advertencias:** _Casi_ sexo, más explícito en este capítulo.

* * *

Sus temores desaparecieron para convertirse en nervios cuando sintió el aliento de Arturo chocando contra su nuca, acariciando su cuello suavemente, y son de esos nervios buenos, que llegan cuando te sientes atrapado, y avergonzado pero a la vez te sientes a gusto, era el caso de Merlín. Se sentía tan bien y tan raro a la vez...

\- ¿Porque, Sire? - se atrevió a preguntar, con su mano fuertemente agarrada del pomo de la puerta por si a sus piernas se le ocurrían reaccionar y le hacían caso para salir corriendo.

\- Porque estuve pensando demasiado en ti todo este tiempo. -

El gruñido de exasperación de Arturo sólo provocó que una corriente eléctrica envolviera el cuerpo de Merlín, un escalofrío de excitación, además que sus palabras fueron directo a la entrepierna de Merlín sin que el mismo se lo esperará.

Y si sentir el fuerte pecho caliente de Arturo en su espalda no lo enloquecía, la pelvis del rey pegada a su cola lo traía loco, besos en su nuca se empezaron a repartir y una erección creció muy rápido en los pantalones de Merlín.

 _"Maldito rubio calienta camas"_

Cuando Arturo empezó a mover sus caderas contra su cola Merlín sólo gimió y restregó sus nalgas contra la entrepierna de Arturo, no quería sentirse como una prostituta, como un hijo de puta que se acuesta con alguien que tenía esposa. Pero no tuvo tiempo para sentirse mal, no tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada cuando dos manos bajaron y una se quedó aferrada a su cintura mientras que la otra acariciaba sin vergüenza todo el trasero de Merlín.

El hechicero no podía negar que lo ponía caliente, le gustaba sentir esa fuerte mano, la que estaba en su cintura descendió un poco, y la que estaba acariciando su cola paso a su entrepierna.

Merlín se sentía a punto de morir de placer con el brazo de Arturo rodeando sus caderas para poder apretar su pene. Sintió la mano traviesa de aquel hombre meterse en sus pantalones y tomar su erección por abajo, cuando el miembro de Merlín hizo conexión directa con la mano de Arturo al poco tiempo no pudo evitar correrse, llegó al climax ensuciando sus pobres pantalones.

Merlín apretó aún con más fuerza el pomo de la puerta, y pasaron unos minutos hasta que consiguió normalizar su respiración, aunque los jadeos no cesaban.

Paso un tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Y se dio cuenta que aún el pene de Arturo se restregaba contra su cola, en busca de fricción y libramiento, uno que Merlín sabe que consiguió, porque fue consciente en el el momento en que el cuerpo de Arturo se tensó, todavía pegado de manera indecente al suyo y sintió la tela mojada de sus pantalones, ahora no tan sólo la parte de adelante, si no la de atrás.

Se atrevió a mirar atrás, Arturo tenía una expresión de placer infinito, mientras agarraba la base de su pene, seguramente para liberarse mejor, todavía no había dejado de correrse, lo peor es que lo había hecho en el pantalón de Merlín, dios, quería morir.

Cuando Arturo se alejó más de él, Merlín llevó una de sus manos a donde sentía su pantalón húmedo, es decir, a la parte de atrás, y cuando vio sus manos era un líquido blanco. No podía creer que el maldito cabeza de chorlito le hubiese manchado el pantalón de semen, ahora cuando vaya a limpiar sus cosas y haya otras personas haciéndolo, ¿Qué les diría?

No quiso pensar en eso, se re acomodo el pantalón, y miró por última vez a Arturo, que lo miraba con deseo, el salió corriendo, no podía seguir en esa habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Lo que sucede en los aposentos del rey…

 **Resumen:** Lo que sucede en los aposentos del rey, se queda en los aposentos del rey. Capítulos en los que podemos ver como la relación de Arturo y Merlín avanza para convertirse en algo más que una amistad.

 **Advertencias:** En este capítulo, ninguna mas que es un poco triste, es el último, que lo disfruten.

* * *

\- Deberías dejar de huir.

Odiaba cuando Gauis se metía en sus cosas, de verdad, lo peor es que siempre tiene razón, es como su padre, siempre dándole consejos, y aunque Merlín no le pida, y no quiera escucharlo, siempre sabe que tiene razón.

Después de todo, él es más sabio que Merlín.

Habían pasado dos días después de aquello y dios que difícil era mirarlo a los ojos, no podía volver a mirar a Arturo, pero lamentablemente, sabía que Gauis tenía razón y siempre le daría buenos consejos y apoyaría.

Ese día respiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a los aposentos de Arturo. Quien lo miro entre sorprendido e incómodo, pero se paró frente a él, Merlín pensó en huir pero como leyendo sus pensamientos Arturo tomó con algo de fuerza y brusquedad el brazo de Merlín.

\- Sólo no... No te vayas, por favor.

\- Si - contestó susurrando. -; ¿Qué quieres, Arturo?

Dijo, esperando que no haya sonado tan mal como cree que lo hizo.

\- Te quiero.

Dejó de respirar sólo un momento, conmocionado por lo que acababa de escuchar y con el corazón en la garganta.

\- No se puede...

\- ¿Y porque no?

En los ojos azules de Arturo había firmeza, determinación, pero dios, Merlín no podía decirle lo mucho que lo quería, porque no iban a poder estar juntos.

\- Muchas razones, Arturo, la primera, si nos descubren nos quedamos sin cabeza, la segunda...

Fue cortado cuando dos manos fuertes lo tiraron a la cama.

\- Ya no pienses más.

Ese beso fue lo mejor que le había pensado, lo mejor que había sentido, quizás podría haberse corrido ahí mismo con la lengua aquella metida en su garganta. Arturo besaba como los dioses, quizás sea uno, tenía bastante experiencia...

Merlín empezó a sentirse realmente mareado cuando su temperatura corporal aumento y se puso rojo, y cuando veía a Arturo y sentía que de verdad había un Dios frente a él, con unos ojos imposiblemente azules, el pelo más dorado que alguna vez haya visto, cayendo sobre su frente húmeda, sus labios gruesos y carnosos que literalmente le gritaban _"bésame"_ y seguramente podía hacer cosas increíbles, ese mentón tan varonil y ese pecho tan marcado, sin hablar de su ancha espalda. Es el príncipe que toda princesa querría, es el rey que todo el pueblo necesitaría, y al único al que Merlín no podría tener.

\- No, Arturo, yo... Esto no es justo para Gwen, tu.. La elegiste a ella.

\- Porque sabes que no tenía opción.

Merlín cerró los ojos con el labio fruncido, Arturo se lo estaba haciendo mucho más difícil.

\- Tu, de a ver podido elegir...?

\- Te hubiese elegido a ti, - corto Arturo - y sólo a ti.

El rubio lo decía con tanta seguridad, tanta sinceridad que el hechicero de verdad quería besarlo.

\- No sería justo para Guinivere.

\- Tampoco sería justo no estar juntos, ninguno de los dos seriamos felices... Y no es nuestra culpa, son las circunstancias.

Maldita, cruel y zorra vida.

Merlín acarició la nunca y los cortos pelitos rubios de Arturo, puso entre su mano la oreja de Arturo acariciando el cartílago y luego el lóbulo, dirigió la mano hasta su mejilla, puso la otra mano en su otra mejilla y sin más le dio un beso, lleno desesperación, dolor y sobre todas las cosas, amor.

A Arturo sus labios le sabían a despedida, y él no quería despedirse de Merlín. No justo después de darse cuenta que lo amaba. Prolongó el beso lo más que pudo, pero la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente como una hija de puta, dispuesta a interrumpir algo tan hermoso.

\- Quizás en otra vida, Arturo.

Y como Merlín a veces era muy chica derramó algunas lágrimas. Arturo admite que, de no haber sido por su orgullo, habría llorado también, sólo miro con tristeza.

\- En otra vida será. - Hizo una promesa, que después tendría que cumplir.

Arturo le pidió que le dejara un recuerdo, y esa misma noche Merlín entregó su cuerpo y su alma (aunque esta última había sido entregada hace tiempo ya) a su rey.

Al día siguiente volvieron a la relación amo-sirviente y amigos, y sus típicas peleas de siempre. A Gauis le dolía escuchar algunas noches a Merlín sollozar esperando que nadie le escuche, aunque el médico lamentablemente siempre lo hacía.

No, nunca más se habló de esto, porque lo que pasó en los aposentos del rey, se quedó en los aposentos del rey.


	8. Epílogo

**Título:** Lo que sucede en los aposentos del rey…

 **Resumen** : Lo que sucede en los aposentos del rey, se queda en los aposentos del rey. Capítulos en los que podemos ver como la relación de Arturo y Merlín avanza para convertirse en algo más que una amistad.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia si y agradezco a aquellos que dejaron comentarios porque me alentaron a seguir escribiendo esta historia y espero que la hayan disfrutado. Gracias.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

.

.

.

Después de la muerte de Arturo ya no quedó nada, no quedó nada por lo que luchar. Merlín pidió un último deseo al dragón, a Kilgharrah morir, y renacer en el tiempo en el que Arturo muera, sabía que su vida era eterna, esperar una eternidad para encontrarse con Arturo sería doloroso. Gracias a dios, sus deseos profundos fueron concedidos.

.

.

.

 **Inglaterra, Londres, martes doce de enero de 2001**

Nació un bebe, de ojos hermosos celestes como el cielo, un poco de pelo dorado en su pequeña cabeza, y un caprichoso, digno de ser un buen rey.

Ese mismo día, a la misma hora, ese mismo año, nació un bebe, con ojos azules como el océano, cabello negro como la noche y unas orejas enormes.

Uno se llamó Arturo, y al otro lo nombraron Merlín.

Ellos no sabían que estaban destinados. Unos tienden a pensar que Merlín no es un nombre peculiar, y no se equivocan, pero Arturo describirá, que lo más normal en Merlín, es su nombre.

.

.

.

 **Inglaterra, Londres martes doce de enero de 2016**

Arturo y Merlín festejaban juntos su cumpleaños número quince, quince, la edad del pavo, una edad traía problemas y rebeldía.

Una rebeldía que se mostró más tarde que temprano y más en Arturo que en Merlín, que era un chico más bien calmado, al que le gustaba mucho leer, y sumergirse en la lectura como si aquellas aventuras que leyese las estuviera viviendo él y no el protagonista del libro. Ese era uno de sus pasatiempos, el otro, era por supuesto molestar y ofender a Arturo.

El primer beso de Merlín, fue a esa edad, con Morgana, en un juego de verdad o consecuencia, y el ni siquiera quería. No le atraían las chicas.

El de Arturo había sido un poco antes, pero esa noche lo vio besarse con la chica insoportable (Vivian) por aquel juego.

De pronto a Merlín dejó de gustarle verdad o consecuencia.

.

.

.

Ese mismo año pasaron muchas cosas, Merlín se enteró de que estaba enamorado de Arturo, lo descubrió y aceptó sin más, pero estaba claro que no planeaba decirle a Arturo acerca de sus sentimientos.

No, porque estaba con esa chica, llamada Gwen, a la que Merlín sentía no soportar.

Por suerte Lancelot apareció enamorándola, lo que dejó triste a Arturo, y a Merlín secretamente feliz.

.

.

.

El sueño regresaba a su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. "¿Qué quieres", "Te quiero", "Quizás en otra vida, Arturo" "En otra vida será". ¿Pero de que se trataba? Sólo eran dos voces hablando, una se parecía a la de él y la otra a la de Arturo.

Cuando le contó a Arturo lo que pasaba, él le confesó que tenía el mismo sueño, una y otra vez.

.

.

.

\- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Dijo, después de darle un beso en los labios, Arturo, mirando a Merlín como si lo hubiese visto por primera vez después de muchísimos años, y extrañamente así se sentía Merlín también, estando en el cuarto de Arturo.

Todo volvió a su memoria, sus recuerdos, su vida pasada y sólo podía decir una cosa.

\- Sólo esperó que esto pueda salir de los aposentos del rey.

\- Ya no soy un rey, y el día de hoy nadie diría aposentos Merlín, sólo tú.

\- ¿Eso es un "no tiene por qué mantenerse en secreto"? - preguntó esperanzado.

\- Eso es un "te amo y me da igual que todo el mundo se entere"

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, las manos fuertes en la cintura de Merlín se sentían bien y por ningún motivo iba a sacarlas de ahí, se vio acorralado entre él y la pared, como muchas otras veces en su vida pasada, pero esta vez, no quería huir.

\- Esta vez, yo puedo elegir. Tú siempre serás mi primera opción.

Merlín nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en aquel día.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
